tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta
, , | SP Time = 2 hr. | SP Cost = 75 }} Delta is a location revealed after exploring the Cavern. *Unlocks Samurai Mask *Unlocks Location Jungle, Thicket. Hidden Hut may be unlocked depending on your decision during the Hidden Hut Story. You may lose the chance to recruit Bear. Walkthrough Distant Object Story (Triggered: 1~13/220 ) *Looking down at the delta you think you see a wrecked sea craft in one of the river channels. *Is that a piece of your vessel or is this a sign that someone else visited the island not long ago?" *CONTINUE *In any case, you could search it and maybe find something useful. *Do you go and investigate the object?" #INVESTIGATE #*You lead the expedition towards the object. The terrain is extremely hard to cross. #*Countless ponds and streams, mud, quicksand and thick vegetation will make it a very long journey. #*ON #*You care little for the terrain and are focused on your goal - the object in the distance. #*CONTINUE #*Soon your fellow explorers start complaining about the terrain. They simply can't cope with the pace you have set. ##FORWARD ##*You know that the only chance to find the object is to push on, otherwise the sun will set and leave you in the darkness. ##*But the others refuse. They are exhausted and totally out of breath. ###FORCE ###*The survivors look at you, scared. They think you will yell at them. ###*Have you or would you explode in anger in order to enforce your authority? ####NO ####*''Cannot have yelled at the group at the Edge.'' ####*Your fellow survivors have nothing to fear, so you manage to motivate them to press on. ####*CONTINUE ####*After a while you finally reach the object. It isn't a vessel, just a tree trunk. ####*All this for nothing… #####WELL #####WAIT #####*You don't give up so easily and search the trunk. #####*You get lucky and find some gems. #####*You get +25 . #####*<-COOL ####YES ####*''Cannot have hugged a survivor at the Edge.'' ####*Then their fear is justified. ####*You have to abort the expedition. ####*ABORT ####*You abort the expedition without finding out what the object was. ####*TOO BAD ###ABORT ###*''TBR'' ##DOWN ##*The day is quickly coming to an end and if you slow down, you won't be able to find the object. ##*You can either continue with the pace or abort the search altogether. ##*What will it be? ###CONTINUE ###*You know that the only chance to find the object is to push on, otherwise the sun will set and leave you in darkness. ###*But the others refuse. They are exhausted and totally out of breath. ####FORCE ####*The survivors look at you, scared. They think you will yell at them. ####*Have you or would you explode in anger in order to enforce your authority? #####NO #####*''Cannot have yelled at the group at the Edge.'' #####*Your fellow survivors have nothing to fear, so you manage to motivate them to press on. #####*CONTINUE #####*After a while you finally reach the object. It isn't a vessel, just a tree trunk. #####*All this for nothing… ######WELL ######*''TBR'' ######WAIT ######*You don't give up so easily and search the trunk. ######*You get lucky and find some gems. ######*You get +25 . ######*<-COOL #####YES #####*''Cannot have hugged a survivor at the Edge.'' #####*''TBR'' ###ABORT ###*''TBR'' #NOPE #*It's probably just a log, nothing more. You leave it be. Small Lake Story (Triggered: 53~65/220 ) *You must cross a small lake in order to advance. *Swimming is one option, but so is building a raft. The water seems calm enough for a simple craft. #SWIM #*You swim across the lake, enjoying the cool water. #*Suddenly something brushes against your leg. #*Then takes a bite out of it. The lake is full of piranhas! #*[ FIGHT] #*You massacre the whole school of piranhas! #*They will provide a lot of food. #*You get Piranha. #*OKAY #50 #*You build a primitive raft to cross the lake. #*When afloat you look down into the water. It's swarming with little fish. You wonder what they are. #*Do you lean closer to find out? ##LEAN ##*You lean out of the raft to look at the fish, when a wave rocks your vessel. You fall into the cold water. ##*No one is hurt, then suddenly something brushes against your leg. ##*Then takes a bite out of it. The lake is full of piranhas! ##*[ FIGHT] ##*You massacre the whole school of piranhas! ##*They will provide a lot of food. ##*You get Piranha. ##*OKAY ##WAY ##*You ignore the fishes and safely cross the lake. ##*OKAY Banana Story (Triggered: 92~104/220 ) *You wake up from a pleasant dream. The hunger you experience during the day made you dream of bananas. *REMEMBER *You try to remember what the dream bananas tasted like. They were yellow and sweet, soon you can taste them in your mouth. *MMM *Your stomach starts to growl like a wild cat. *You would give anything for a banana right now. *ANYTHING *Your daydreaming is put to a halt when you notice something in the grass. There are huge and juicy bananas! *What cruel games are being played here?! #TAKE #*You stand bewildered for a moment. You guess you must be very lucky for your dreams to have come true. #*You get bananas. #*<-YEP #TRAP #* You figure that this must be a trap. You leave the bananas in the grass, even though your belly disapproves. #*<-SIGH Secret Story (Triggered: 105~117/220 ) *One of the survivors seem to have found something, but doesn't want to share with the group. *Do you want the hidden item to be revealed or do you let secrets be secrets? #IT BE #*Individuals can have their little secrets. You let it pass. #*The survivor shows gratitude in form of a small gift. #*You get 30 . #*COOL #REVEAL #*In this dire situation you can't afford to keep secrets from one another. You force the individual to reveal the secret. #*CONTINUE #*The survivor shows you the secret: it is a handful of gems. They were found lying in the mud. #*You get 15 . #*NICE Samurai Mask Story (Triggered: 131~143/220 ) *You have lived a life of honor and self-sacrifice and earned the title of samurai warrior and are granted a samurai mask as a reward! *GREAT *You can build Samurai Mask. *TIP: The Samurai Mask increases all skills of a survivor by +150 when equipped. *Hats are epic equipment that isn't replaced by other tools. *COOL Hidden Hut Story (Triggered: 209~220/220 ) *You advance through some pretty dense bush, while suddenly, you seem to stumble upon a dirt road in the middle of the forest. *An animal could have not made it, of that you are certain. *What do you do?" #CONTINUE #*This is creepy. Someone else is certainly on this island. You want to find out who. #*You start walking down the dirt road, ready for everything. #*CONTINUE #*Soon enough the road ends in a small forest clearing. In the middle of it is a hut made of straw and mud. What do you do? #* ##KNOCK ##*For the lack of better ideas, you knock on the door. ##*A voice inside tells you to enter. ##*Do you enter? ###ENTER ###*You open the door. Inside is a huge man, sitting on a bamboo chair. ###*He greets you with a friendly smile. He is Bear, he jumped off ship just before the accident. The current swept him away farther down the coast. ###*He managed to survive on his own, remembering his special ops training. ###*CONTINUE ###*He offers you his help, but for a price. ###*He lost his trusted pocket knife. ###*Would you find it for him? ####ACCEPT ####*You will bring the pocket knife back to him once you find it. ####*Bear's Hut has been added to your map. ####*TIP: When you find the knife, visit him again and he will join you. ####*OKAY ####REJECT -> WARNING: If you choose this option, you will NOT be able to recruit Bear. ####* You reject the offer and wish Bear farewell. ####* END ###LEAVE ##*''TBR'' ##AWAY ##* TBR #AWAY #*This is trouble. Someone else is certainly on this island and you don't dare to find out who. #*You turn and walk away, fast. #*<-END Fights Foraged Items Random Events Special Parts Category:Locations